La Nueva Alumna
by Anuka
Summary: Mi primer fic sobre HP. Please, dejen sus Reviews con sus opiniones!!


La Nueva Alumna  
(Por Anuka)  
  
Harry había pasado las dos últimas semanas del verano en casa de su amigo Ron, se lo estaba pasando muy bien con todos sus hermanos, pero llegó el día en el que se tenían que dirigir a King Cross para coger el tren en el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos.   
Una vez allí, esperaron encontrarse a Hermione, pero ésta aún no había llegado. Así que, no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a meter sus baúles en uno de los últimos compartimientos que quedaban vacíos al final de tren.   
Mientras tanto, un rato después, Hermione, llegó a la estación. Ella también buscó a Harry y Ron con la mirada pero no los vio. Entonces, se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla antes de traspasar la barrera. Ellos se dieron la vuelta y dejaron a su hija allí en la estación.   
Estaba a punto de cruzar la barrera cuando miró algo que la distrajo, era una chica muy guapa: era rubia con los ojos azules (tenía cierto parecido a Fleur, pero no puede ser ella, pensó) Según su estatura debía de estar en 5º curso al igual que Hermione, pero ella, por alguna extraña razón, no la había visto nunca.   
La estaba mirando, cuando, sin previo aviso, ella también le miró. Hermione dedujo entonces que era la primera vez que ella venía porque, justo después, volvió a mirar a los inmensos números 9 y 10 de plástico. Estaba claro que no sabía como traspasar la barrera para llegar al Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos.   
Hermione vio que estaba un poco apurada aquella chica y quiso ayudarla, así que decidió ir donde ella estaba. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos tan azules como el mar y recordó la cara que se le ponía a Ron cuando vio por primera vez a Fleur.   
-Hola, se ve que eres nueva aquí, ¿no?- dijo Hermione.   
-Ehh... si- le costaba decir más de una palabra seguida, no sabía si era porque estaba avergonzada o porque pertenecía a otro país- Es que no logro ver o llegar hacia el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos- terminó de decir, parecía simpática.   
-Es raro que no lo sepas, nunca te había visto en Hogwarts, por cierto hablando de Hogwarts... ¿en qué curso estás?- pregunto Hermione mordazmente.   
-En Quinto- dijo ella desviando la vista hacia otro lado, parecía que no tenía ganas de explicar como era nueva en Hogwarts. Así que, Hermione cambió repentinamente de tema:   
-Bueno, ya me contarás, es muy fácil llegar al Andén- y añadió- ¿ves aquella barrera?   
-Sí.   
-Pues deberás pasar por ella- al ver la cara de desconcierto de ella, Hermione continuó rápidamente- ven conmigo lo haremos juntas. Si temes por chocar lo mejor será que vayas corriendo.   
-Gracias- dijo amablemente.   
-De nada. Por cierto se me olvidó presentarme: Hermione Granger- dijo Hermione, cada vez le caía mejor ella.   
-Yo me llamo Gilly...Gilly Krikop- a Hermione le recordó el nombre de la hermana de Ron (Ginny).   
Hermione entonces se acordó de Ron:   
-Venga, vamos a pasarla tengo ganas de ver a mi amigo Harry y mi... -dudó un segundo y siguió Hermione con dificultad poniéndose algo colorada- novio Ron.   
-Vale- dijo sonriéndole a Hermione.   
Hermione y Ron habían sido novios desde que al terminar cuarto curso, Ron la invitó a ella su casa y aprovechando la ocasión, en la que Harry no estaba porque no le permitía Dumbledore aún venirse, mientras se quedaba se lo confesó todo lo que sentía por ella, le dijo que se dio cuenta cuando (él mismo lo admitió) se sintió celoso porque Krum fue su pareja en el Baile de Navidad.   
Fueron hacia la barrera, Gilly parecía algo asustada pero, aún así, corrieron hacia ella. Hermione se percató de que Gilly al llegar a la barrera ésta había cerrado sus ojos. Entonces lo vieron, allí relucía el Expreso de Hogwarts, igual de rojo que siempre y echando humo. Le quedaban solo 10 minutos para coger el tren, así que Hermione sugirió:   
-¿Qué tal si vamos cogiendo asientos? Queda poco tiempo, vamos...- y empujaron sus carritos con los baúles acompañados de la lechuza (en el caso de Gilly) y el gato de Hermione: Crookshanks.   
Hermione pasaba por el pasillo del tren apresuradamente buscando a Ron y a Harry hasta que llegó a uno de los compartimientos del final del tren y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y saludó:   
-¡¡Hola Harry!! ¡¡Hola Ron!! No os vi afuera porque llegué después que vosotros.   
-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-Preguntó Ron impacientemente, quien le hizo un gesto con la mano que para que se sentara al lado de él pero ella no hizo caso.   
-Veréis es que me he hecho amiga de una alumna que acaba de llegar a Hogwarts- Gilly entró avergonzada en la habitación, y Hermione añadió- Se llama Gilly.   
La reacción era de esperar según la de Hermione, aunque para alegría de ella estaba más boquiabierto Harry que Ron.   
Harry la estaba mirando, es una chica guapísima, pensó, sintió, que, al igual que le pasaba con Cho Chang cierto revuelo en el estómago. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y se hizo una situación incómoda.   
En cambio a Gilly pensaba lo mismo que Harry de ella, se puso inmediatamente más colorada de lo que estaba cuando éste la miró y le pregunto:   
-¿Quu... uu. é t.aa..l sí o..o..s ayu. u..d.aa..mos a carg. a..r.. los baúles?-   
-Estupendo- dijo simplemente Gilly.   
Entonces después de cinco minutos por los que arrastraron los baúles, se sentaron todos en sus asientos jadeando. Harry al lado de Gilly que seguía colorada y Ron al lado de Hermione que le pasó una mano por la cintura.   
El tren partió. Al segundo todos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y Gilly estaba menos colorada. Se pasaron una hora hablando sin parar todos ellos menos Gilly que escuchaba y hacía algún comentario de vez en cuando. Hablaron de las vacaciones, le contaron a Harry lo de Ron y Hermione (el cual se le escapó una risa), pero Hermione lo miró tan severamente, como la Profesora Mcgonagall, que éste callo al instante. A Harry se le trababa la lengua cada vez menos hablando con Gilly y Hermione dijo:   
-Bien, Gilly, llevamos todo el tiempo hablando de nosotros, ¿por qué no nos cuentas como llegastes? ¿O porque no habías venido antes a Hogwarts?   
-Vale- parecía que no sabía por donde empezar-Pues para empezar, no soy de aquí, soy de otro país como habréis podido notar en mi acento-la verdad es que si, pensó Harry, le costaba, a veces, un tremendo esfuerzo formar una palabra- Y antes yo estaba en el mismo colegio de vosotros "Hogwarts" pero desde otro país, ¿me seguís?   
-Sí, si- dijo Hermione a quien le impresionaba más que a nadie su historia.   
-Y entonces- estaba cogiendo confianza- pues cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo era... -parecía que se le escapó algo grave- quiero decir-añadió apresuradamente- mis padres eran de este mismo país y decidieron traerme aquí. Les gusta que estudie en el país en el que nacieron.   
A todos les parecía aquello algo raro, pero como vieron que estaba muy apurada no preguntaron más sobre su pasado.   
-¿Qué habrá querido decir "porque era..."?-pensó Harry, parecía que los demás (sobre todo Hermione) habían caído en la cuenta pero aún así callaron.   
De repente Harry se percató de algo:   
-Y... si estabas en este mismo colegio, quiero decir, el de tu país, que era, según tú, lo mismo que el nuestro, ¿tenían que elegir casas?-preguntó Harry.   
-Claro-respondió Gilly.   
-¿En qué casa estabas?-preguntaron todos al unísono.   
-¡Oh! vaya, es verdad, ¡se me había olvidado! ¿Supongo que serían las mismas no? Es decir, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.   
-Eso es- aclaró Ron.   
-Pues yo estaba... -Harry en esos segundos lo pasó fatal, le había cogido aprecio a Gilly, pero ¿qué pasaría si no estaba en su casa? Cruzó los dedos por debajo de la túnica cuando Gilly por fin dijo- Gryffindor.   
De repente Harry, sin querer, saltó en medio del tren y gritó:   
-¡¡¡BIEN!!!- pero de inmediato se sentó al ver que todos reían, esta totalmente avergonzado. Y, como no lo había pasado nunca, la cara se le puso como un tomate de rojo.   
-Supongo que, vosotros también estaréis, ¿no?-añadió Gilly entre risas.   
De repente Harry, intentando olvidarse del tema, se percató de algo: su lechuza Hedwig miraba a un punto fijo, parecía que estaba embobada:   
-"Pero-pensó Harry-las lechuzas no son tan estúpidas para quedarse así mirando".   
Y entonces se levantó para ver que miraba, a Harry le sorprendió, era otra lechuza, la de Gilly supuso, y era casi tan blanca como la suya pero con algunas pintitas negras. Gilly también se dio cuenta de lo que miraba y cogió la jaula y les dijo a todos:   
-Se me olvidó presentarte Isis- se refería a la lechuza, ella la miró un poco enojada- lo siento.-añadió-Bueno, aquí veis, esta es Isis mi lechuza.   
Todos se acercaron a mirarla y después de que ésta se sintió bastante halagada, Gilly la volvió a poner en el rincón donde había estado.   
Era una de las veces más entretenidas en las que habían viajado en el Expreso de Hogwarts. A eso de las una pasó la bruja con el carrito de la comida y Harry que tenía mucha hambre compró unos pocos de pasteles que compartieron entre todos.   
Pero, no todo el tren iba a ser un trayecto perfecto, porque cuando todos almorzaban con la comida que Harry compró, alguien entró a su mismo compartimiento y Harry, Ron y Hermione adivinaron enseguida quien era, no era otro más que el mismo Draco Malfoy flanqueado por sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle.   
Gilly como no sabía quien era le saludó alegremente:   
-¡Hola!...-pero Ron la interrumpió.   
-Fuera de aquí Malfoy- dijo en tono despectivo.   
-Solo quería ver el ambiente, Weasley- de repente se fijó en Gilly- Vaya... una nueva amiguita, mi padre me lo ha contado: es la asquerosa esa del extranjero, que se ha tenido que trasladar aquí porque...   
Pero, no pudo continuar lo que iba a decir, porque Harry, Ron y Hermione habían sacado sus varitas y gritado a la vez varios conjuros a Malfoy. Mágicamente, estos no le dieron, pero le sucedió algo peor: una luz azul clara como el mar había inundado la habitación y le chocó a Malfoy, al cual se le empezaron a escocer los ojos. Todos miraban a todos lados para ver de donde había salido aquella luz, pero no hallaron su respuesta.   
Malfoy, se fue por fin, aullando de dolor por el pasillo del tren. Llegó a su compartimiento, cerró la puerta de un portazo y no salió de allí más en todo el viaje.   
El siguiente tema de conversación hasta el final del viaje fue aquel rayo de luz azul. Todos hablaban:   
-Pero, es que es imposible que alguien que nosotros no seamos no lo haya hecho-replicó Harry a Hermione.   
-Quizás llevaba capa invisible y también odiaba a Malfoy- sugirió Ron.   
-Puede... -corroboró Gilly.   
CONTINUACIÓN:   
Cuando el cielo se fue volviendo más oscuro, el tren aminoró la marcha y Harry, Ron, Hermione y Gilly dejaron sus baúles en el compartimiento y se encaminaron hacia los carruajes que eran conducidos por caballos invisibles.   
Atravesaron, todavía discutiendo sobre el rayo de luz azul, la verja con los cerdos alados y a sus ojos se alzó el gran castillo de Hogwarts. Al verlo Gilly se impresionó mucho y dijo, cambiando de tema:   
-¡Vaya! Este castillo es más grande que el de mi país. Bueno, no es más grande, es gigante.   
-Je, je, je-rió Hermione.   
Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, e iba a dar comienzo la ceremonia pero justo antes Dumbledore, el director, empezó su discurso anual:   
-Bien, bien-dijo entre la abrumadora multitud- el comienzo de otro año en Hogwarts, he de deciros que este año no será igual de pacífico que el anterior u otros. Debidos a asuntos con el Mago Tenebroso, Lord Voldemort-todos se estremecieron, menos Gilly y Harry, el cual se preguntó si también lo conocería- y por ello hemos tomado unas precauciones necesarias: la primera es, después de las seis de la tarde, nadie podrá salir de su respectiva sala común- hubo bufidos de protestas- el Quidditch-siguió, hubo unos momentos de silencio algo tensos entre los alumnos- no será suspendido, pero se tomarán precauciones muy, muy estrictas al jugarlo- se pusieron algo más contentos- la tercera es que de clase en clase, al igual que ocurrió hace tres años, seréis acompañados hasta las aulas por profesores. Y recordad- dijo alzando algo más la voz sobre las quejas- cuando más unidos nos pongamos será mejor-. Harry se acordaba muy bien de ello, porque, justo hacía tres años, había sido abierta la Cámara de los Secretos, y un terrible monstruo había escapado de ella agrediendo a hijos de familias muggles. Fue él mismo, Harry, el que, había liberado a todo el colegio de aquel terrible monstruo. Era muy incómodo ser acompañado hasta las aulas por los profesores, recordó vagamente.   
Dumbledore, mientras tanto, prosiguió, cuando, las quejas del alumnado cesaron algo más:   
-Cambiando de tema algo más alegre, este año tenemos de nuevo una nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ella es la cuarta campeona del año pasado del Torneo de los Tres Magos- algunos comenzaron a aplaudir, sobre todo Harry Ron y Hermione- ¡!¡ Denle la bienvenida a Fleur Delacour!!!   
De entre la multitud se veía a una chica ya bastante crecida y algo sonrojada de tantos aplausos con la que la recibieron; cuando vio a Harry Ron y Hermione les guiñó un ojo y saludó con la mano; parecía bastante orgullosa de sentarse en la Mesa Alta.   
-Y, por último-siguió Dumbledore- hemos recibido a una nueva alumna de otro país que se instalará en 5º curso en la casa Gryffindor-toda la multitud comenzó a buscar con la mirada, incluso levantándose para intentar ver a Gilly, algunos se quedaban, como le ocurrió a Harry boquiabiertos al verla y los Gryffindor's comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear con más fuerza que nadie en el Gran Comedor- seguro que algunos de vosotros os preguntaréis como va a empezar directamente en 5º, pues si la señorita Krikop me lo permite os lo explicaré: Veréis, es algo difícil de explicar, ella es extranjera y también estudiaba en un colegio de Magia , que resulto ser, Hogwarts, pero, en su país. Y, por motivos personales se trasladó aquí. Así que, ¡denle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestra nueva alumna!   
Todo el Gran Comedor empezó a estallar de nuevo en aplausos que duraron hasta cinco minutos, todos, hasta los de Slytherin, menos Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban sentados en su mesa mirando con recelo a ella. Harry, Ron y Hermione le dirigieron una gran sonrisa y Gilly se sonrojó aún más.   
Al momento siguiente comenzó la Ceremonia de Selección y la profesora Mcgonagall entró por la puerta de roble en el Gran Comedor seguida de una hilera de alumnos y alumnas de primer curso. Todos parecían algo asustados y emocionados. Puso el taburete con un viejo sombrero remendado y más raído que nunca, comenzó a cantar la nueva canción de Hogwarts (Gilly escuchaba atentamente de brazo cruzados). Al terminar, todos aplaudieron y vitorearon al Sombrero Seleccionador y Mcgonagall dijo:   
-Este es el Sombrero Seleccionador, él os asignará a una de las cuatro casas según vuestras respectivas personalidades...   
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Gilly escuchaban atentamente, pero de repente se sobresaltaron cuando una voz le susurró por detrás:   
-Potter, Krikop ¿podéis acompañarme un momento a mi despacho?   
Era el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, que se encontraba detrás de ellos con su barba larguísima y plateada como de costumbre.   
-Ehh... De acuerdo-afirmó Harry algo asustado.   
Hermione y Ron los miró con recelo y Dumbledore terminó diciendo:   
-Y... ¡ah! Sí, sí usted también señorita Granger.   
De modo que así dejaron los tres solo a Ron entre la multitud del Gran Comedor. Empezaron a correr por inmensos corredores que ya bastante se sabían de memoria Hermione y Harry, claro que, Gilly estaba totalmente despistada.   
Al fin, se encontraron ante una gárgola que era bastante fea, Harry sabía hacia donde se dirigían: al despacho de Dumbledore , porque en ocasiones anteriores el había tenido que ir a parar a su despacho por varios asuntos. En cambio, Hermione estaba algo tensa y asustada como Gilly.   
-"¡Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Botts!"- Susurró Dumbledore, era la nueva contraseña, pensó Harry.   
La gárgola comenzó a abrirse lentamente y Dumbledore los obligó a pasar amablemente a los tres.   
Comenzaron a subir la inmensa escalera de caracol hasta que ya todos algo cansados llegaron frente a una gran puerta de roble; Dumbledore abrió la puerta y los condujo hacia dentro.   
La sala seguía igual de bonita y llena de objetos que aún para Harry eran totalmente desconocidos, algunos tenían formas tan extrañas y se movían tan rápidamente que daba algo de mareo observarlos. Él esperaba a que Dumbledore diera alguna señal de lo que les iba a decir o para sentarse, Hermione miraba alrededor entusiasmada y orgullosa por encontrarse allí aunque, no sabía si se encontraba para bien o para mal. Mientras tanto, Gilly estaba mirando a un mismo punto fijo, era...   
-¡Fawkes!- saludó Harry alegremente, no se trataba de otro sino del fénix de Dumbledore, el que, ya una vez, le había salvado la vida. Fawkes iba a volar hasta Harry, o por lo menos eso parecía, Harry estaba preparado para darle unas palmadas apremiantes; pero, cambió de rumbo y se posó en el hombro de Gilly. Ésta no parecía nada sorprendida, en cambio, sonreía alegremente a Harry y a la vez al mismo fénix. Gilly empezó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo y Fawkes erizó las plumas en señal de agradecimiento. Por alguna extraña sensación parecía que Gilly sabía muy bien lo que hacia, era como si comprendiera al fénix, y éste, a ella. Harry pensó, el cual miraba casi embobado a Gilly, que en ese momento ella se encontraba muy guapa...   
Pero algo rompió aquel ensimismamiento porque, de repente, Dumbledore se volvió y vio como Gilly acariciaba a Fawkes, éste sonrió de manera grata y le guiñó un ojo a ella. Entonces, empezó a hablar:   
-Bueno, no os asustéis, no os traído aquí para comunicaros nada malo- Harry Hermione y Gilly suspiraron aliviados- todo lo contrario, solo que antes de eso me gustaría tener unas palabritas a solas con la señorita Krikop.-Parecía que, ella sabía muy bien de que se trataba y agachó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento; Harry y Hermione la miraron comprensivamente, y luego a ellos mismos y salieron de la sala cerrando la gran puerta de roble.  
CONTINUACIÓN:   
En cuanto que salieron Harry y Hermione, ésta dejo escapar una risita tonta y floja, Harry preguntó algo confuso (todavía estaba aturdido pensando en Gilly):  
-¿De qué te ríes?  
-Nada, nada- y se rió aún más lo suficientemente bajo como para que Dumbledore no les oyera desde su despacho. Se estaba poniendo hasta colorada de reírse.  
-¡Basta ya! - repuso Harry comenzando a enfadarse.  
Hermione, viendo que Harry comenzaba a enfadarse decidió de dejar de reírse y empezó a hablar:  
-Esta bien... Je, je... Es que no he podido evitar mirar la cara que has puesto toda esta noche cada vez que veías y hablabas con Gilly, sobre todo ahora en el despacho... Ja, ja, ja, ja...  
Harry se sintió algo avergonzado y se puso algo rojo mientras que Hermione se reía tontamente:  
-No digas tonterías- negó Harry.  
Hermione le dirigió a Harry una sonrisa y de repente cambio de tema:  
-Bien y, es una chica simpática...¿verdad?  
-Sí...(y guapa pensó Harry, pero prefirió no decirlo).  
Se quedaron los dos callados unos minutos, cada uno mirando a la puerta de roble y, en el caso de Harry, algo cohibido:  
-¿No le ves algo extraño a Gilly?- preguntó Hermione mordazmente.  
-Pues la veo una chica bastante normal...no se...¿por qué lo dices?-dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.  
-Pues porque...  
En ese momento algo interrumpió su conversación, Hermione miraba ambos lados de la escalera de caracol, pero no veía nada que pudiera producir aquella música. Sin embargo, Harry no buscaba de dónde venía esa música, ya la conocía bastante bien y, la amaba, era algo relajante, despreocupado... era el canto del fénix.  
Para Harry, por desgracia, terminó la música a los 2 minutos, en cambio, Hermione dijo algo más tranquila y dejando de mirar a todos lados:  
-¿Qué ha sido eso?  
-¿Eso? Pues... muy sencillo- Hermione parecía molesta de no saber algo que para Harry fuera sencillo- el canto del Fénix. Habrá sido Fawkes pero- dijo cayendo en la cuenta- no sé porque habrá cantado especialmente ahora...  
-¿Cómo lo conocías?- le cortó Hermione.  
-De hace tres años cuando fuimos Ron y yo a la Cámara de los Secretos. Justo cuando me estaba enfrentando a Lord Voldemort- Hermione dio un respingo- vino el fénix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, y me salvó la vida. Y, como ya sabrás, el año pasado, cuando las varitas de Voldemort y mía se unieron- no mencionó lo de sus padres, aún se sentía algo triste cada vez que recordaba aquel momento...-.  
-Ah...-dijo Hermione sintiéndose de nuevo tranquila.  
Lo que le estuvo diciendo Dumbledore a Gilly, fue bastante largo porque a, Harry y Hermione, le pareció una media hora más o menos. Harry se miró el reloj, y se dio cuenta por milésima vez de que estaba estropeado desde el año pasado en el que habían realizado la Segunda Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
-¿Qué hora será?- preguntó Harry.  
-No sé...pero Ron debe de estar desesperado en la Sala Común- parecía que en cierto modo lo decía en tono compasivo. Como si ella quisiera ser la que se encontrase con él en la Sala Común.  
De repente y suavemente se abrió la puerta de roble que conducía al despacho de Dumbledore y de él salió Gilly, algo más contenta. Les dirigió una sonrisa a Harry y Hermione (especialmente cálida a Harry; Hermione estuvo a punto de reírse pero Harry la pisó y ésta calló). Finalmente dijo Gilly:  
-Dice Dumbledore que entréis los dos...¿os espero?  
- Vale, como quieras- respondió Hermione.  
-Pensándolo mejor os espero, no sé llegar hasta la Sala Común. Me perdería, me da la sensación de que hemos recorrido millones de laberintos...Bueno, entrad.  
Harry y Hermione obedecieron y entraron el despacho de Dumbledore con paso decidido.  
Al entrar Dumbledore les dirigió una mirada y sonrisas alegres, que ellos también les respondieron:  
-¿Qué tal Harry?¿Algún problema este verano?- dijo Dumbledore amablemente.  
-No, ninguno profesor- dijo Harry en tono sincero.  
-Me alegro- dijo simplemente Dumbledore.  
-¿Ha habido señales de Voldemort?- Hermione volvió a dar un respingo y bufo por lo bajo.  
-Aún no, Harry...-parecía algo preocupado, en ese momento echó una mirada a la mesa jugando con los pulgares y vio a un Dumbledore que ya había entrado en años. Aunque, él seguía confiando plenamente en él. Entonces prosiguió:  
-Pero, ese no es el tema a tratar Harry. Veamos, sí...- estaba intentando recordar- ya...Bueno me he enterado de que ha habido un ataque en el tren con el señor Malfoy...  
-¡Yo no hice nada!- dijo cortándole bruscamente- Estuve apunto, lo reconozco; pero justo en ese momento salió una especie de rayo azul y... no sé nada más. Al momento siguiente Malfoy se encontraban con los ojos dañados...  
-¿No vistes ni hiciste nada más?-preguntó Dumbledore mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido: Harry asentía con la cabeza- ¿seguro?  
-Segurísimo- añadió Harry firmemente.  
-Vale- Dumbledore pareció confirmar algo que había estado probando, parecía satisfecho de sí mismo.  
-Cambiando de tema- Dumbledore dirigió la cabeza hacia Hermione- He de comunicarte, con gran entusiasmo y placer, Señorita Granger, de que tras varios análisis de sus informes y sus notas...-Hermione parecía nerviosa y estaba pálida- Hemos decidido el profesorado y Consejo Escolar, de que usted sea la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor- Dumbledore le dirigió una sonrisa.  
Hermione no se lo podía creer, ¡ella, prefecta!, era fantástico que su mejor amiga fuera prefecta pensó Harry; se estaba imaginando el gran abrazo que Ron le daría al enterarse y rió también a coro con ella de la impresión. Hermione, no cabía en sí de la emoción y tapándose la cara con las manos lloró débilmente de la alegría.  
-Debes saber que es un encargo muy difícil y importante que hemos puesto y confiado a ti. Confiamos en tu responsabilidad como prefecta, mañana por la mañana la profesora Mcgonagall te dará nuevas órdenes que has de seguir- Hermione abrió aún más sus grandes ojos y se sintió orgullosa- Eso es todo, ya podéis retiraos a vuestros dormitorios a dormir.  
Cinco minutos después estaban atravesando corredores contándole a Gilly todo lo que Dumbeldore les había dicho. Ella también felicitó a Hermione.  
Cuando llegaron, por fin, algo agotados, a la Sala Común, era bastante tarde, y no había nadie en ella. Ni siquiera Ron. Así que, decidieron darse las Buenas Noches e irse Harry hacia el dormitorio de los chicos y Gilly y Hermione hacia el de las chicas (Hermione aún daba saltos y reía de la alegría)  
CONTINUACIÓN:   
Harry, al llegar al dormitorio de los chicos, encontró a Ron acostado en la cama que estaba justo al lado de la suya, no estaba seguro de que estuviera dormido:  
-¿Ron?-preguntó acercándose a su cama.  
-Ehhhh....¿quién eres?- (estaba algo dormido, parecía que Harry lo había despertado, pero según él la ocasión lo merecía)-Ah, Harry me has despertado- dijo algo enfadado.  
-Lo siento...creí que estarías despierto...-añadió Harry en tono de disculpa.  
-Sí, claro a las 4 de la mañana- sugirió Ron en tono sarcástico.  
-Perdone, mi rey, por haberle molestado-respondió Harry de broma mientras empezaba a ponerse el pijama y a meterse en la cama.  
-Por cierto-dijo de repente Ron- ¿qué ha pasado?¿A dónde os llevó Dumbledore?  
-Eso quería contarte, en primer lugar a mí, pues nada en especial, sólo que si había visto algo raro en el tren durante el ataque a Malfoy y, a Hermione no te lo vas a creer...  
-¿Qué pasa?¿Qué le ha dicho?-añadió Ron expectante.  
-Pues...-respondió Harry receloso.  
-¡¡Dilo yaaa!!- dijo Ron elevando la voz y cogiendo a Harry del cuello.  
-Esta bien, vale, vale- añadió y Ron se volvió a sentar en su cama- bien, pues, a Hermione le han hecho la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor.  
Ron se quedó pálido y atónito, pero a su vez, esbozó una ligera y grata sonrisa.  
-Bromeas- dijo riéndose.  
-¡¡De verdad!! ¿Es genial a que sí?- dijo Harry también emocionado.  
-Se lo merece, siempre supe que lo conseguiría- dijo Ron en tono de superioridad y añadió- ¿crees que es muy tarde para ir a su habitación y...?  
-Vamos, Ron, ya la felicitarás mañana- respondió Harry entre risas.  
-Bueeeeeno- aceptó Ron disconforme.  
Pasaron unos buenos cinco minutos halagando y riéndose por lo bajo, ya que no estaban solos en el dormitorio, estaban Seamus, Dean y Neville. Y si los despertaban, Ron decía, aunque pareciera egoísta, que los primeros en enterarse y disfrutarlo serían ellos.  
Luego, Ron, se percató y añadió:  
-¿Y Gilly, no la llamó también?  
-Ah si- dijo Harry como si no quisiera darle importancia, aunque, la verdad, era el punto en el que estaban deseando llegar. No podía parar de pensar en ella- pues, la verdad sólo lo sabrán ella y Dumbledore, ya que, decidió hablar a solas con ella. Mientras esperábamos afuera en el corredor se escuchó el canto del fénix aunque no sé porque en ese momento...  
-Hablando de Gilly- dijo Ron cambiando astuta y bruscamente de tema- ¿te cae bien?  
-Sí...- Harry no quería parecer demasiado descarado- se ve buena chica.  
-Ya... A mí también me cae bien, es simpática... Pero no puedo entender lo de porque no estudia en su país, no es que quiera echarla- añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de Harry.  
-Tendrá sus motivos, además parecen importantes ya que no lo quiere ni mencionar.  
-Uy, uy, uy el señorito Harry defendiendo a Gilly....mmmm.... me pregunto por que será-dijo en tono burlón.  
-¡Oh, cállate!- dijo Harry azorado.  
-Te molesta que diga la verdad, ¿Harry?- dijo entre risas.  
-¿Qué verdad?- dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-Se ve a primera vista...reconoce que te gusta, vamos soy tu amigo; no me mientas- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.  
-¿Gustarme?¿A mí? Bueno- añadió-no puedo dejar reconocer que es guapa-respondió algo cohibido.  
Ron comenzó reír estridentemente, Harry le hizo señas para que bajara la voz: despertaría a los demás y sería peor aún, pensó Harry algo colorado.  
-¿¡No querías que te fuera sincero!? Encima te ríes, parece mentira, desde luego- dijo Harry enfadado y dijo poniendo final a esa conversación- duerme, anda, buenas noches.  
-No te enfades Harry que no es para tanto- añadió Ron en un tono más o menos serio; Harry no respondió, estaba algo enfadado con su amigo, no hubiera creído que se lo tomase así.  
Ron suspiro profundamente, echó las cortinas de su cama y se durmió a los cinco minutos, claro que, Harry aún estaba algo inquieto y no logró conciliar el sueño...  
  
Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de las chicas:   
  
-¿Qué te ha parecido tu primer día en Hogwarts?-preguntó Hermione entusiasmada mientras ella y Gilly se ponían el pijama y se acostaban.  
-Es estupendo-parecía sincera y añadió con algo de tristeza- tus amigos también lo son.  
Parecía incómoda por algo, Hermione le ayudó diciéndole en tono amistoso:  
-Serán los tuyos, bueno no serán, más bien ya lo son.  
-Es que la verdad casi nunca había tenido unos amigos tan buenos en mi otro colegio-respondió con una vaga sonrisa.  
-Me extraña- Hermione decidió no preguntarle, pero no pudo evitarlo- ¿qué te dijo Dumbledore?  
-¿Dumbledore? Eh...si...-Hermione le frunció un poco el entrecejo, le daba la sensación de que se lo estaba inventando- pues nada en especial, me ha explicado algunas cosas de Hogwarts, las reglas y todo eso...  
¡Qué extraño!-pensó Hermione para sí- si hubiera querido explicarle las reglas, la hubiera dejado en la Ceremonia a escuchar...Aún así, se limitó a sonreír.  
-¿Te llevas bien con Harry?- a Hermione le sorprendió el cambio brusco de tema.  
-Ehh.. si, hemos sido amigos desde que...bueno- se acordaba de cuando ellos la detestaban en primer curso hasta lo de la intrusión con el trol- si, más o menos desde primer año en Hogwarts, porque...-comenzó a explicarle lo del trol mientras ella escuchaba atentamente.  
-¿Por qué lo preguntabas?-preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa algo...extraña.  
-Por nada-añadió apresuradamente, pero Hermione no la dejaría escapar de nuevo.  
- ¡¡Vamos suéltalo!!  
-No pasa nada, de verás...- dijo en un tono muy poco convencedor.  
-Bueno, esta vez te libras porque...-no pudo dejar escapar un gran bostezo que se tapó con la boca- tengo sueño, ¿eh? Buenas Noches.  
-Buenas Noches...  
Pero tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño...  
Así que, a la misma vez Harry algo enojado y Gilly algo apurada bajaron a la Sala Común, ambos con el pijama a las 4 de la mañana, no quería ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría si le veía algún prefecto, pero en aquel momento ninguno de los dos pensaba en eso si no en...  
-¡Harry!!  
-¡¡Gilly!!  
-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-preguntaron al unísono.  
Los dos rieron, y Harry por primera vez se sintió cómodo al lado de ella:  
-No lograba conciliar el sueño- respondió Harry.  
-Yo tampoco...-añadió- si no te importa me voy a sentar a leer algo en esa butaca, ¿vale? A ver si encuentro el sueño.  
-De acuerdo...yo mientras...eh...-no se le ocurría que hacer, la verdad, pero Gilly le salvó de aquel apuro:  
-¿Prefieres que charlemos un rato?- sugirió.  
-Vale- respondió Harry algo avergonzado pero a la vez entusiasmado de poder a hablar por fin a solas con Gilly, sin ninguna Hermione ni Ron le interrumpieran, no sabía si le iba a parecer aburrido o no. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, hubiera dado lo que sea por que se quedaran toda la noche allí hablando...  
Conversaban animadamente, pero en susurros para que ninguno los oyera. No sabía que hora sería pero parecía ser que a ambos les daba igual.  
-...Y...¿te gusta el Quidditch?- preguntó Harry después de un largo rato de conversación.  
-Oh...Sí me encanta, es mi deporte favorito. Yo jugaba en mi otro colegio-respondió con una gran sonrisa.  
-¿De veras? A mi también me gusta, de hecho juego de buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor, ¿en que puesto jugabas?-preguntó deseando de que ella también pudiera ser del equipo.  
-Eh... pues de guardián...Sí... no es un puesto muy importante pero...-recordó vagamente.  
-¡Genial! Podrás jugar en nuestro equipo, precisamente nuestro entrenador del año pasado, Wood, terminó Hogwarts y se tuvo que marchar dejando el puesto de capitán y guardián-exclamó Harry emocionado.  
-Depende si me admiten-corroboró Gilly algo triste.  
Pudieron pasar unos 10 minutos hablando del Quidditch, de equipos, de sus escobas (Harry se sorprendía de lo mucho que sabía y de lo que le gustaba).  
Hasta que, Harry, se percató de que su rostro había estado triste, carente de entusiasmo durante toda su charla y le preguntó:  
-¿Te pasa algo? Te veo algo preocupada, triste...-sugirió Harry.  
-No...no...es nada- negó Gilly en un tono poquísimo convencedor.  
Pero, Harry comprobó que aquello no era verdad, ni mucho menos porque en ese mismo instante aparecieron dos gruesas lágrimas por el rostro de ella y se tapó la cara con las manos, sollozando amargamente. A Harry le preocupó mucho y la abrazó sin dejar de preguntarle:  
-¡Vamos! Tranquila...Cuéntame que te pasa...¿pero qué pasa?¿Te he hecho algo?  
Ella se deshizo de los brazos de Harry bruscamente y se secó las lágrimas con su pañuelo blanco. Cuando paró de sollozar menos levantó la vista hasta Harry y se posaron en él sus grandes ojos azules brillantes por el efecto de las lágrimas. Harry también la miró fijamente y le dijo:  
-Vamos, se que me ocultas algo, por favor cuéntamelo, intentaré ayudarte- suplicó Harry muy preocupado por ella.  
Ella pareció notar su preocupación y le respondió:  
-¡No quiero perderos a v-vosotros como amigos!  
-¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?-preguntó Harry confuso.  
-Además no podría Harry, solo lo sabe mi familia y Dumbledore...-corroboró Gilly y añadió-pero estoy muy preocupada y asustada por ello, ¡tengo miedo! ¡Estoy sola!  
Harry agachó su cabeza hacia abajo, le preocupaba mucho Gilly, pero si no se lo contaba ¿qué haría?  
-De acuerdo, te lo contaré pero, por favor, Harry, de esto NADA a Ron y a Hermione...Se que después de que te lo cuente no querréis estar conmigo, pero lo único que te pido es que no se lo digas a nadie, por favor, traicionaría la confianza de los que me han ayudado...  
-De acuerdo- afirmó Harry muy seriamente.  
-Pues...-sollozó- veras Harry, yo no lo sabía, no me enteré hasta que iba a empezar 5º en mi otro colegio, ahora comprendí por que mi padre se separó de ella y murió. Fue un golpe muy duro para mí...  
Harry asentía la cabeza preguntándose de que se habría enterado Gilly.  
-Cuando, Voldemort, recuperó sus fuerzas el año pasado- Harry recordó sus padres, la muerte de Cedric, su encuentro con Voldemort...- vino a mi casa- Harry abrió mucho los ojos, pero ella miraba hacia abajo sin dejar de llorar- y para susto mío y decepción, a mi madre no le impresionaba nada; por el contrario, lo abrazó como un hermano...  
Harry se quedó helado, ¿Gilly, pariente de Voldemort?  
-Y, Harry, lo siento, es cuando me enteré de que mi madre era una pariente lejana de Voldemort, entonces ese día escapé de mi casa. Dejando atrás a mi colegio, mis amigos...todo. No podía creer que mi madre fuera...¡no quería creerlo!  
Harry no supo que hacer pero pensó que después de todo ella había huido, no estaba a favor de Voldemort, pero, Gilly, la chica que le gustaba, ¿pariente de Voldemort?¿Qué haría?  
-Y viajé mucho, Harry, viajé...hasta que me encontré con Dumbledore y desesperada se lo tuve que pedir ayuda en busca de algún lugar donde alojarme. Él fue muy bueno y comprensivo conmigo, y me dejó libre una plaza aquí.  
Harry estaba completamente callado, se sentía mudo pero ella prosiguió:  
-Lo que escuchaste fuera del despacho de Dumbledore, no era Fawkes, era yo Harry,-Harry levantó al vista hacia ella, sorprendido- yo siempre todos estos años me preguntaba como podía tener tantos poderes, Harry, y mis dudas, todas mis dudas se resolvieron cuando Voldemort visitó a mi madre...Y ahora, ahora, estarán en algún lado, no se dónde, planeando matarme por haberles defraudado...  
Comenzó a llorar, algo más alto y más amargamente que nunca. La verdad daba pena verla así, de aquella manera, toda esa historia... A pesar de todo, de su rivalidad con Voldemort, Gilly le daba pena, pensó que ella no tenía ni la más leve culpa y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ella parecía asombrada pero éste le dijo:  
-No te preocupes, no te dejaré, sé que no tienes la culpa, mientras estés conmigo, Ron y Hermione y, por supuesto, Dumbledore, nada te pasará...  
-Harry...no sabes cuanto te agradezco que me comprendas, pero, por favor, prométeme que a parte de no decírselo a nadie...que...seáis mis amigos...  
-Por supuesto-corroboró Harry.  
Gilly no parecía poder dejar de llorar y Harry no podía dejar de abrazarla, sentía pena por ella. Dado que, se sentía desgraciada, y, pensó Harry, ¡el se sentía desgraciado por no tener padres!, peor sería que fueran parientes del peor mago del mundo, y encima que ¡te quisieran matar!  
-Vamos, se que es difícil, pero aquí siempre estaremos yo, Ron y Hermione...-la apremió Harry y para hasta sorpresa de él y de ella, a Harry se le empezaron a humedecerse los ojos.  
-G-gracias-dijo Gilly secándose las lágrimas y calmándose un poco- pen-pensé que tú ya no.. me ibas a hablar dado Voldemort es tu mortal enemigo...  
-Nuestro enemigo, ya es nuestro enemigo- corrigió Harry.  
-Sí...  
Bruscamente, se volvió a deshacer de los brazos de Harry y empezaba a mirar con el rostro algo rojo de tanto llorar al suelo, Harry se quedó quieto, esperando a que algo sucediera, por un momento, decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse del detalle de Gilly y se percató de que no se había cohibido ni nada al abrazarla, deseaba hacerlo de nuevo.  
Ella levantó la vista hacia él, y una nueva sonrisa, auténtica y verdadera, se le dibujó en la cara. Y, para gusto y sorpresa de Harry, ésta se abalanzó contra él y le besó. Éste se asustó un poco, pero la cogió de la cintura, mientras que ella lo hacía por el cuello...  
Pasó un minuto inolvidable para Harry, y luego, algo colorado y cohibido, se separó de ella y la miró. Ella le dirigió la mayor sonrisa del mundo y él se la devolvió. Por fin estaba aliviado, le había comunicado de alguna manera lo que sentía por ella.  
Mientras estaban algo impresionados aún por el beso, notaron que un pequeño rayo de luz se extendía por el horizonte. Se había hecho de día, así que, para no levantar sospechas de nadie se dirigieron dedicándose un cálido adiós a sus respectivos cuartos.  
CONTINUACIÓN:   
Al despertarse al día siguiente, que era Lunes y tenían clases, Harry se dio cuenta de que solo habría dormido un par de horas, y se sintió un poco rezagado al levantarse; pero a su vez, estaba de muy buen humor por lo de Gilly.  
Harry bajó, después de haberse vestido, al Gran Comedor, allí ya estaban Ron, Hermione y Gilly. Los tres sonrieron ampliamente cuando lo vieron entrar.  
-Toma Harry, los horarios de quinto- le dijo Gilly una vez que éste se sentó y Ron y Hermione lo miraban recelosamente.  
-Gracias- dijo cogiendo los horarios de su mano.  
De repente, en el Gran Comedor, entró la Profesora Mcgonagall, y Hermione se volvió y se levantó dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia ella, dado que ésta le había hecho un gesto para que viniera.  
Mientras Harry, Ron y Gilly esperaban en la mesa, Ron sonrió a Harry disimuladamente y preguntó:  
-Harry, ¿dónde estabas anoche?. Te iba a despertar para decirte una cosa y... no estabas.  
Gilly y él abrieron mucho los ojos algo sorprendidos y tremiéndose lo peor, ¿los habría visto Ron? Harry se empezó a poner algo colorado, aunque no era nada comparado con Gilly que dejó caer su copa de zumo de calabaza al dar un respingo.  
-Eh...Pues...tuve que bajar un momento a la Sala Común porque...se me olvidó una cosa.- excusó Harry rápidamente.  
-Ah...-dijo Ron que de repente (para alivio de Harry y Gilly) miraba hacia la derecha por la que Hermione venía alegremente.  
-Ya me ha dicho Mcgonagall lo que debo hacer...-dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
Todos la felicitaron y le dirigieron grandes sonrisas.  
Por aquellos días en Hogwarts, casi nunca se le veía a Hermione de tanto trabajo que tenía diariamente, todo iba muy bien: Harry y Gilly eran felices, Ron y Hermione también (llegaron incluso a enterarse de lo de Harry y Gilly), las clases iban estupendamente, y dentro de un mes empezaría el Quidditch, en el que Harry estaba seguro de que admitirían a Gilly de guardián.  
Pero había algo en la mente de Harry que, vagaba sin cesar, no podía olvidar lo de Gilly, estaba preocupado por ella, y no se le ocurría nada que hacer, así que un día de Noviembre, mientras estaban ellos dos solos en la acogedora Sala Común junto al fuego en una mesa haciendo los deberes de Historias de la Magia (Resume la revolución de los Duendes de 1978 en 3 pergaminos). Harry sugirió:   
-Gilly...   
¿Sí, Harry?- preguntó sin levantar la vista.  
-Oye, tengo que confesarte de que no paro de darle vueltas a la cabeza lo de tus parientes...-susurró y rápidamente ella levantó la vista y parecía triste, Harry odiaba verla así- y he me gustaría proponerte lo de contárselo a Ron y Hermione...ya has visto que son buenos amigos, y en cuanto a lo que se lo digan, no te preocupes, antes se ahorcarían...  
-Supongo que tienes razón, pero no sé cómo se lo voy a contar...además ni si quiera estaré segura de que me quieran volver a ver- respondió desanimada.  
-Yo te ayudaré- apremió Harry.  
En ese momento entraron a la Sala Común Ron y Hermione, Harry le echó una mirada elocuente a Gilly con la que pretendía decir: "Ahora, ¿no?". Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.  
Hermione se sentó primero y luego Ron, éste último preguntó:  
-¿Qué tal os va?  
-Bien más o menos, estos Duendes me sacan de quicio...-respondió Harry agobiado.  
-Escuchad- dijo Gilly, todos la miraron- tengo que deciros algo muy, muy importante a vosotros- hizo un gesto con la cabeza con lo que señaló a Ron y a Hermione- pero mejor...más tarde ¿vale?  
-De acuerdo- afirmaron algo desconcertados Ron y Hermione. Inmediatamente empezaron a sacar sus libros y comenzar a hacer los deberes.  
Pasó una hora, era las 12 de la noche y en la Sala Común solo quedaban ellos cuatro así que Gilly empezó a hablar y todos dejaron las tareas a un lado:  
-Veréis, no es fácil para mi, debéis prometerme que esto solo quedará entre nosotros...  
-Claro que sí- prometió Hermione, Ron asintió con la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.  
-Pues, para empezar...-empezó a hablar Gilly y lo hizo de una manera más larga que nunca; de vez en cuando, soltaba algunas lágrimas, pero todos la ayudaban abrazándola y dándole palmadas apremiantes.  
Cuando terminó, como era de esperar, Ron y Hermione estaban algo pálidos y asustados, sin embargo, se contuvieron y Hermione la ayudó:  
-No te preocupes, sabemos que no tienes la culpa...  
-Nosotros estaremos siempre contigo y Dumbledore...no te pasará nada-corroboró Ron y Harry asintió con la cabeza.  
Ella los miró, llena de alegría y emocionada, porque, estaba claro que, antes no tenía muchos amigos y en consecuencia, nadie la había ayudado nunca; a excepción de su padre y madre, pero ellos no constaban...  
-Muchas gracias, sois los mejores amigos que he tenido...-se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de la túnica y los abrazó.  
Cuando, por fin, Hermione dijo que era demasiado tarde (ya que se quedaron hablando en la Sala Común), todos decidieron hacerle caso y subir a acostarse.  
Pero...  
CAPÍTULO 2:   
Un ruido ensordecedor llenó la Sala dónde se encontraban, era un grito horripilante que ponía los pelos de punta y seguidamente, mientras todos miraban alrededor de la Sala, una voz fría y silbante acompañó aquellos gritos:  
-Gilly...Gilly...¿intentas huir de nosotros...tu familia? No intentes esconderte...tu tío lo sabe todo, lo conoce todo, nada le impide conseguir su objetivo...  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y en especial Gilly estaban aterrorizados, todos sabían de quien era aquella voz: la de Voldemort. Aunque, no sabían de dónde provenía, parecía un eco...Y, mientras planeaban qué hacer o cómo escapar, tenían a la vez la sutil esperanza de que el grito lo oyera todo el Castillo y empezara a venir gente...  
Sin embargo, parecía encantado, nadie venía, y por el camino que iban si no hacían algo, morirían a manos de Voldemort.  
Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a acobardarse, entonces, soltándose de las manos de sus amigos que lo sostenían corrió hacia el medio de la Sala Común y empezó a gritar:  
-¿Dónde estás?¿Dónde te escondes?¿Qué quieres de Gilly?  
A continuación de estas palabras, aparecieron un hombre de piel blanca, con ojos rojos de serpiente y una nariz que en vez de tener orificios, tenía ranuras. A su lado, había una mujer de pelo negro azabache y ojos azules como la hija. Tenía los párpados caídos y a Harry le resultaba extrañamente familiar...entonces recordó, el pensadero, en el juicio que él había presenciado en uno de los recuerdos de Dumbledore...Pues, lógicamente, parecía que Voldemort ya había logrado liberar a aquellos mortífagos que sufrían por él en Azkaban.  
Voldemort sonrió a Harry, y a éste la cicatriz le empezó a doler intensamente, le costaba mantenerse en pie:  
-Veo que conoces a mi sobrinita Harry...¿es guapa verdad?-Gilly se apartaba aún más con Ron y Hermione al lado de ella, pero, desgraciadamente, la madre de ella se dio cuenta; sacó la varita y con un complicado movimiento, arrastró su hija a ella, separándola de Ron y Hermione.  
Voldemort le puso unas sogas alrededor del cuerpo a Gilly y ésta intentó deshacerse de ellas agitándose, pero era imposible, Voldemort empezó a acariciarle el pelo y ésta entonces, cometió un gran error: volvió a aparecer aquel rayo de luz azul intenso y dio la casualidad de que le dio a su madre y Voldemort en los ojos. Ellos, aturdidos empezaron a buscar su varita, dado que al dañarle los ojos se habían cubierto con las manos. Entonces aprovechando la ocasión Harry comenzó a desatar a Gilly apuradamente mientras que Hermione y Ron intentaban abrir el retrato de la Dama Gorda; el cual también parecía estar atrancado. Pero entonces mientras llegaron Harry y Gilly jadeando (Harry había desatado las sogas ya), Gilly les hizo una seña para que se echaran hacia un lado y mágicamente al tacto de sus manos el retrato se abrió y avanzaron por él empujándose.  
Sin saber a dónde iban, como alma que llevaba el viento, echaron a correr por todos los corredores sin saber con certeza a dónde iban pero les daba la sensación que tras doblar alguna esquina se encontrarían de cara con Voldemort o incluso oían su respiración amplificada, como por unos megáfonos mágicos.  
Iban corriendo y, de repente, Harry pasó por el lado de una gárgola especialmente fea, así que frenó en seco y gritó con una nota de pánico en la voz:  
-¡¡¡Esperad!!!  
-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡¡date prisa no estamos para hacer paradas de descanso!!- chilló Hermione histérica.  
-¡¡No es eso!!Mirad: ¡estamos frente al despacho de Dumbledore y da la casualidad que sabemos la contraseña de cuando él nos llevó a nosotros!  
-Entremos, ¡¡rápido!!-sugirió Ron.  
-¡Grajeas de todos los Sabores de...de Berttie y Botts!- dijo Harry.  
La gárgola posó sobre ellos una mirada penetrante y fue abriéndose poco a poco; entonces, aprovechando la ocasión entraron todos apretujados y comenzaron a subir la escalera, ya muy conocida para Harry, que conducía hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.  
Llegaron hasta un rellano en el que vieron la puerta de roble con el dibujo del animal mitológico llamado Grifo, no esperaron a llamar a la puerta, entraron bruscamente, y lo que vieron los dejó totalmente petrificados:  
En la silla y apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa yacía el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore, ¿estaría...? ¿qué le había pasado?  
Harry se acercó muy lentamente y temeroso a la mesa y con la mano derecha le dio un pequeño empujón susurrando:  
-Profesor...¿me oye?  
Pero no se movía, la verdad recayó sobre ellos como un relámpago y los heló a todos: Albus Dumbledore, el mejor director y profesor de Hogwarts de todos los tiempos estaba muerto...muerto...Habían llegado demasiado tarde y Voldemort junto con sus asquerosos mortífagos parecía haber acabado con toda esperanza...  
Harry se dio la vuelta ante sus amigos, que tenían la cara parecido al color blanco tiza y Gilly se apuró a ir junto a la mesa del profesor y levantarle lentamente la cabeza, tenían razón: la cabeza de Dumbledore estaba marcada por unos hilillos de sangre procedentes de la cabeza. Estaba muerto.  
Repentinamente Hermione empezó a pasarse la mano por su pelo, prácticamente asustada sin saber que hacer, se acercó a Harry y empezó, sin lógica alguna, a abofetarlo diciendo:  
-¡¡¡¡¡LA CULPA ES TUYA!!!!!  
*******  
  
Harry se despertó sobresaltado por el movimiento incesante de algo, no abrió los ojos, tenía miedo a cualquier cosa que pudiera estar pasando:  
-Harry, Harry...¡¡despierta pareces un mono perezoso!!  
¿La voz de Ron?¿Qué hacía allí? Empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos y se encontró a Hermione,y a Ron mirándole aturdidos.:  
-¡¿Dónde está Dumbledore?! ¿¿Qué hacemos aquí parados??  
Hermione y Ron rieron a mandíbula batiente, entonces Harry comprendió: se había quedado dormido en el trayecto hacía Hogwarts. Suspiró aliviado y se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo de su asiento y empezó a reír como los demás.  
A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pensar, mientras contaba su sueño a sus amigos, que miraban algo pálidos pero seguros de sí mismos, que aquel curso en Hogwarts sería muy interesante.  



End file.
